


Bared Secrets

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Banter, Fights, Hostage Situations, Kissing, Language, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Negotiations, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Warning: Loki (Marvel), tony stark to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Loki takes Clint hostage in a battle situation, he only agrees to let go of him in exchange for one of Tony's secrets.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 53
Kudos: 264





	Bared Secrets

For all that Tony knew about Loki, it was that the man acted outside of the usual parameters. Created chaos wherever he went, fought with them whenever possible and riled Thor up with all his powers, because –

Yeah, no idea about that. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Thor was his brother, that Asgard was the Villain in Loki’s mind, that Thor deserved to suffer, what the hell did he know. Not like Thor spoke freely about what happened between them, that two brothers were as estranged as they were.

The only constant that Tony noticed was that Loki _loved_ to banter and to rile Thor up. Nothing else seemed to be the same otherwise as Loki was seen working with Doom one day, the next day he almost ripped him apart in public.

Nonetheless, here the Avengers were, out in public as Loki fought them again. His sceptre whirled through the air, slashed Cap’s thigh open and blood splattered everywhere. Tony’s heart sped up as he raced down, having finally gotten rid of the missile that had been attached to him. Loki was clever enough to figure out how to use weapons. _Human ones._ It made him all the more dangerous and – sadly also more attractive in Tony’s eyes.

Yes, Loki was evil, no he wouldn’t bone him but – he could appreciate genius and Loki sure was one. He held his arm out, the repulsor focused on Loki and shot –

Only for the Trickster to appear at a different spot, straight behind Barton.

 _“Clint-“_ Tony yelled into the comm but he already knew it was too late. Loki was already holding the archer up, his feet struggling in the air, trying to get a kick at Loki.

“Let him down.” Tony aimed his repulsors at Loki, teeth gritted. “You _can’t_ win that fight, Loki.”

“Can’t I?” Loki looked at him amused, shaking Clint like he was a doll, nothing else. Tony was sure he heard something snap, then Clint started yelling.

Thor arrived next to him, threw Mjolnir at Loki and Tony _screamed –_

But Loki let Clint drop. The hammer came circling back to Thor and Tony didn’t know who to scream at next. _What the fuck had Thor been thinking?_ And Clint looked like he was going to vomit as next best thing. Loki only smiled indulgently, his hand running through Clint’s hair.

“That could have ended badly for your teammate if I hadn’t saved him, Thor.”

“I was there in the first place because of yo –“ Clint got cut off as Loki slapped him over the face and Tony winced in sympathy. “ _Fucker!”_

“What a crude language.” Loki tutted before he pulled Clint’s head back. “Your circus group wouldn’t be proud of you now, would it?”

“What the fuck do you want, Loki?”

Thor bristled with anger next to Tony, lightnings dancing all over his body.

“No wonder you have these people as your team, Thor. Finally some who speak as if they’ve been raised in the gutter and you shine even brighter as the educated fool that you are.”

“Reindeer, I asked you a question-“

Loki lifted a finger. “If your spy shoots me, I _will_ use her partner as a body shield.”

“ _How did he even see me?”_

Tony didn’t know but that wasn’t what he focused on. “What do you want in exchange for Clint?” He had to get him out of there and Thor was already trying to interrupt him –

“You give him free, Loki-“

“All I hear are demands, Thor.” Loki sighed as if it was a great tragedy. “Maybe I should take the hawk with me. I don’t wish to smash his face with a hammer.”

Tony heard the unspoken that he would do simply something else with Clint’s face. Maybe not only there.

“Point Break, stand down.” Tony lifted his visor, the repulsors stopped to whir and glow menacingly. “Let’s talk, Loki. Only the two of us.”

“You wish for me to get rid of the Hawk?”

Clint yelled, Tony winced. “I meant, we talk, without Thor interrupting us.”

Loki nodded. “Proceed.”

 _Bastard_.

“What do you want in return for giving Clint to us back, in the state he is in right now?”

 _“I swear Stark, if you fuck this up I’ll make you wish Loki was the last of your worries.”_ Natasha’s voice was cold.

“What is he worth to you, Stark?”

Tony opened his mouth, let it fall shut again. He couldn’t say _everything_ but –

“Difficult, isn’t it?” Loki nodded sombrely. “To measure the worth of a friend without giving everything away. But still not wishing to leave them hanging either.”

“ _Tony –“_

“I’m not going to let him kill you, Legolas.” Tony grinned. “Don’t worry.”

Clint’s face told him that he _was_ worrying very much indeed.

“Would he be worth a secret?” Loki looked at Tony curiously. “Not one that you will tell your business associates over dinner. One that should not be known.”

 _Oh_. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I guess?”

Loki beckoned him closer. “He will leave with you when we’re done.”

“We stay here.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up and Tony had the sinking feeling he’d just made a grave mistake.

“Of course,” the Trickster purred. “If that is what you wish. Take off your helmet.”

To say Tony felt _unsettled_ was an understatement. He stepped closer up to Loki until they were so close he could feel the ghost of the other’s breath on his face. He had _no idea_ what sort of secret he should tell Loki but – he couldn’t back out now, could he? That wouldn’t end well for Clint and if there was anything Tony didn’t want, then it was to have the death of a teammate on his conscience.

Loki studied his face intensely, out to make him squirm, Tony guessed. But he was _Tony Stark_ and he did not squirm under gazes, no matter how intense.

“Don’t disappoint me, Stark.”

That was all he heard before Loki pulled him in closer, a hand on Tony’s nape, angling his head how he wanted –

And _fucking kissed him._ Loki tasted cold, to no surprise and he tasted like he fought. Demanding, firm, sure of each movement. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as he opened his mouth to Loki’s tongue. He gripped Loki at the belt slung around his body, pulled himself in closer.

Only vaguely he heard Thor yelling behind them, shouts getting loud but – the buzz of his comm got abruptly shut off. It became quiet, the only thing that mattered was Loki and him. Kissing that soon turned into making out because _fuck,_ it was nothing else than that when Loki’s hands strayed far down and Tony’s own was going down –

Gasped for breath before he claimed Loki’s mouth, this time on his own part without prompting. His hand was still wandering south until he reached the bulge, hidden beneath layers of leather and Loki moaned into his mouth. Soft and gasping, his other hand pulling Tony in more –

“ _TONY, YOU FUCKER –“_

Loki drew back with a grin.

Tony blinked.

Clint stood on Thor’s side, both looking at him like he’d gone _mad_ , mad and Loki chuckled before it soon became laughter.

“Let’s see how they deal with a team member who makes out with the enemy,” Loki drawled. “Your attraction to me was a worthy secret, Stark.”

 _Oh fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that when you have some sort of plot but Loki goes all, "But I know better!" ? This being one of those things xD


End file.
